The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new Verbena×hybrida is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
A new Verbena plant particularly distinguished by its rose flowers with a purple center fading to white flowers with a purple center, early flowering, a habit that is first semi-erect and later spreading.
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the open pollination of ‘G0809-2’ and an unknown parent. ‘G0809-2’ is an apricot flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. ‘G0809-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘G0809-2’ has not been patented. The male parent is unknown.
As a result of this open pollination the present cultivar was created in 2004 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in the European Union on Nov. 12, 2008. ‘Britena’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.